Smiles Is Back
by XxFallingForYouxX
Summary: 2 years after the break up...what happens if when they meet again?...I suck at summarys...a Niley story!
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

_**2 years earlier…**_

_We stood out in the rain, soaking wet from both rain and tears. "I can't do this anymore Miles" his voice was raised so I could hear him over the pelting of the rain and the small distance between us. "You promised me forever and always Nick!" I managed to say, tears rolling down my face. He looked down "I know" he said softly but loud enough that I could hear him. "What did I do wrong Nick? Tell me please? You owe me at least that much." tears were rolling down my face and I couldn't stop them, I was losing the love of my life and it was the worst feeling ever. "You didn't do anything Mi" he responded a few minutes later, the rain had soaked us but I could see tears rolling down his face. "Then why are you breaking up with me? Did you get bored of me? Did you fall out of love with me? Tell me Nick…I need to know!" I added the last part quietly. "Miles the one thing I can guarantee you is no one could ever get bored of you" I smiled slightly …wait…SMILED?! Why did I smile, he's breaking up with me, ugh Nicholas Jerry Jonas!, why do you do these things to me!? "and NO! I still love you more than anyone, I'll always love you Smiley" he said softly, "Yeah, well Smiley ain't so smiley right now!" I half shouted at him. "Miles, you want to know why?" he finally said, he sighed, his eyes were closed. I looked down at the ground, the rain pelting of the pavement "Yes…" I finally answered. "Because I'm so sick of fighting with you, we fight about the smallest things and it's really hard, I hate fighting with you more than anything in the world, I hate seeing you upset, that's why Miles, I can't stand to see you upset anymore, I want you to be happy, and we are not happy, I love you with everything in me and I always will but I can't fight with you anymore, I can't handle it!!" tears were uncontrollably running down my face "Miles, can you please stop crying, it's killing me to see you upset" I looked up, he was now standing closer to me "I can't" he walked towards me and stopped less than an inch away from my body, he raised his hand and wiped some of my tears away with his thumb, I couldn't do this, he was making it harder, I stepped back and looked up at him "I love you Nicholas Jerry Jonas" I finally said softly, while looking into his eyes. "I love you too Miley Ray Cyrus, I always will, never forget that" he replied, I couldn't take this any longer, I leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek, I stood back "Goodbye" I said before running into my house._


	2. Chapter 2

**Miley's POV**

"No mom, I'm fine, I need to come back here, I can't stay away from this place forever, I know ok, I'll ring you tomorrow, ok Love you mom, Bye!" I said over the phone to my mom, she worries too much about me, I haven't been in L.A. in 2 years, but I had to come back. I forgot how hot it was in L.A., far warmer than Tennessee, I was wearing a light blue tank top, demin short, shorts and my old black converse. It was good to be back. My thoughts were interrupted by someone bashing into me, I tripped slightly but I felt the persons arms catch me. "I'm so sorry" we both said at the same time….wait!, I know that voice, my head shot up "NICK!" I screamed "MILES!" he shouted back, I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly, he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly, I felt so…safe. "What are you doing here?" he said smiling as he put me down. "Well, I came just for a visit, haven't been here in 2 years." I said looking down at the last part. "Yeah, this place hasn't been the same without you" I looked up and smiled at him. "Oh my God, I missed you so much" I blurted out hugging him again quickly. "I missed you too Smiley, so how have you been?" he asked, his voice still made my heart skip a beat "I've been better…" I said softly, he looked at me confused "Why, what's wrong?" he asked concerned "I missed my best friends" I said smiling. "Believe me, your best friends missed you too"

I looked up at him, he hadn't changed one bit, maybe his hair was shorter but he still had those curls and amazing brown eyes, I reached my hand up and ruffled his curls "Miles…what are you doing?" he asked with a smirk on his face "I missed your hair" he laughed "My hair missed you too" he said still laughing. "Shut up" I hit him playfully on the chest "Hey! That hurt" he said placing his hand on his chest pretending to be hurt "Aaaw! I'm sorry Nicky's chest" I said smiling "I think your forgiven he answered joking.

"Hey so do you want to go get some lunch and catch up?" I asked hopefully "I'd love to but I'm mee-" he was cut off "Hey Nicky!" a brunette girl said cheerfully and kissed him on the cheek, she was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and a lilac colour tank top with a beige knit cardigan over it, and a pair of black flats, I have to admit, she was very pretty, this must me the girl. "Hi Sel" Nick said, a bit awkwardly, he was always awkward in these situations, well to tell you the truth he was standing next to his ex and his current girlfriend, I don't really blame him.

"Oh Sel, this is Miley" he said nervously pointing to me "and Miles, this is Selena "Nice to meet you Selena" I stuck out my hand and smiled politely "You too Miley" she said smiling while shaking my hand. "Well, Miles, it was amazing seeing you again, I te-" he was cut off again "Do you want to join us for lunch Miley?" Selena asked politely "No, I don't want to intrude" I replied "No, it's no bother, we don't mind do we?" she looked at Nick "No of coarse not, your always welcome Smiles" Nick answered smiling "Are you sure? I really don't want to get in the way" "Miley, why are you always so stubborn, you have not changed one bit" Nick replied jokingly. "Fine, jeez P.C. calm down" I said winking at Nick. "Well ok that's settled Selena joined the conversation.

* * *

We were seated in the restaurant, Nick and Selena were on one side of the table and I was on the other. "So how did you two meet?" asked Selena, I looked at Nick "We went to the same school and…" "We were best friends" added Nick…I looked at him confused, was he really going to hide everything from her, I mean he was my best friend but was he going to lie about the fact that we dated for 5 years?…he looked at me and mouthed "Not now" I just shrugged and turned my attention back to Selena. "Oh that's cool" she said cheerfully "So you guys kept in touch after what is it, like 2 years?" "Well actually, we kind of lost touch for a little while, but then we got each other's email addresses of a friend of ours and we started talking again, but this is the first time we have seen each other in person in over two years." I explained, leaving out details "Wow, two years, that's a long time" she answered "Sure is.." Nick's voice trailed off as if he were thinking about something. "Smiley?" Nick asked, I smiled at the nickname, it was like old times again. "Yeah Nicky?" I asked "Where are you actually staying while you're here?"

"To be honest Nick, I have absolutely no idea, I didn't really think this through, I kind of got on a plane in the middle of the night and then rand my mom to tell her where I was when I got here" Nick laughed "Same ole Miley I see" he joked, I suck out my tongue at him "pft! You always knew I wouldn't change" "That's true…but do you want to stay at mine?" he asked "At yours as in, home or your house?" I asked, he knew what I meant "Home, still living there" he answered smiling "Ha, imagine saying that when we were in school, Nick Jonas, school heart throb, still living at home with his parents at the age of 22" he laughed "Yeah, I'd love to, but would your parents mind?" I asked "Miles, are you crazy, mom and dad love you, you're like the daughter they never had!" I smiled at that, the Jonas' had always been my second family.

* * *

"I'M HOME!" Nick shouted as we walked through the door, I looked around, nothing had changed "No Nicky…_I'M_ home" Nick looked at me then smiled and kissed me lightly on the cheek in a _friendly_ manner "Welcome home, stay here, I'll tell you when to come in, I want to surprise everyone" and with that he walked through the living room door with Selena, I could hear them talking, the voices that were so familiar to my ears. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Nick walking back out the door and holding out his hand, signalling me to come in. I smiled at him as I walked into the room behind him "MILEY" Denise shouted as she wrapped her arms around me in a motherly hug "Hey Denise" I said hugging back "It's so good to see you she said as she pulled away but kept her hands on my shoulders as she took a step back, she looked me up and down, I smiled "You look so grown up Miley" I smiled again, that's all this family ever me do…_smile_…"MILES!" I heard an all too familiar voice shouting from the stairs "JOEY" I screamed, I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him "Hey little sis" Joe whispered in my ear while hugging back "Hey big bro" I replied smiling…yup you got it…smiling…again. "What are you doing here?" he asked slightly hopping up and down "Excited much?" we both laughed "I kind of 'bumped' into Nick" I replied, Joe took off running towards Nick "I LOVE YOU BROTHER!" he shouted "YOU GAVE ME MY LITTLE SIS BACK!" he continued, I burst out laughing, everybody in the room did, except for Nick who was at this point was being tackled by Joe "Joe let go of me!" Nick shouted annoyed, I walked over to them "Oh…my boys haven't changed one bit" I said laughing softly before wrapping my arms around both of them "I missed you guys so much!" I muttered in their chests "We missed you too Miles" they both said at the same time, I pulled back and looked at them weirdly "Woah, that was freaky!" we all laughed "So where's Kev and Frank?" I asked excited to see them again "Kevin wanted Starbucks…" I laughed "Well I can see he hasn't changed" "No not one bit" Joe replied "And Frankie went too for some reason"

"Oh yeah Mom?" Nick said after a minute "Yeah honey?" "Can Miles stay here for a while, she was being her usual Miley self and didn't plan this trip" he said winking at me "Hey!" I shouted and hit him playfully on the chest "Miles, what do you have against this chest of mine today?" he asked smirking "She missed it" said Joe "JOE!" we both shouted together hitting him on the back of his head "OW!" he screamed. "Of course you can stay here Miley, this is your house too sweetie" she smiled at me, I was so blessed to have a family as nice as the Jonas' in my life "Thank you so much Denise, you have no idea how much this means to me" I said sincerely "We're just happy to have our Smiley Miley back in our life" she smiled at me "She never left, she thought about ya'll, all the time" I smiled and hugged Denise. "That's good to know sweetie, I'll leave you, Nick and Selena to talk for a while, come on Joe" "Why can't I stay?" Joe whined, I smiled…it sure was good to be back "Joseph Adam Jonas" "Woah, ok, no need to go full name on me mom" Joe said holding his hands up in defeat, I laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nick's POV**

"Guy's I have to leave sorry, I'll talk to you later Nick and Miley it was nice meeting you" she smiled at Miley, but I could tell it was fake "Ok, I'll walk you out" I offered "No, it's fine, you stay with Miley, I'm fine" she turned around and walked out, that was weird, why is she acting all weird?

"Nick, Nick, Nicky!, Nicholas!" I was snapped put of my thoughts by Miley shouting my name.

"Huh?…what?…oh yeah" I said a little confused

"Are you ok?" Miley asked smiling at me.

Oh that smile, I missed it so much, I missed Miley so much, and now she's back, I can't believe it. I want everything to go back to the way it was, but that's never going to happen. I never really wanted a serious relationship with Selena, she was kind of just someone to take my mind off Miley, I know, that sounds selfish and wrong but I was in a very bad place when I started dating Selena. There was always something in me that wanted to have Miley back, in my arms and now here she was, sitting in front of me, and I have a girlfriend…why am I such an idiot?!

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied after a minute

"It's so amazing to be back" Miley said quietly while looking around the room, she looked so beautiful, she looks so much older, more mature, more…sexy…wait! WHAT?!…did I just say that? Snap out of it Nick, you have girlfriend…oh who am I kidding…she's stunning.

"It's amazing to have you back" I finally said smiling, she turned her head towards me and smiled.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt you guys buy Miley, unfortunately Dani is staying in the spare bedroom, so do you mind staying in Nick's room?"…wait! Mom, are you feeling ok? What is she trying to do, my family knows I'm not completely over Miley and now she's putting her in the same room as me…oh boy…this should be fun…

"It's fine with me as long as Nick doesn't mind?" they both turned towards me, I couldn't reject Miley and they both knew that. "Yeah, it's completely fine" I answered in defeat.

"Thank you Nicky!" Miley smiled and wrapped her arms around me and lightly kissed me on the cheek….woah, sparks flew through my body at Miley's touch…this girl still does the same things that she did to me two years ago and the five years previous to that.

"Anything for you Miles" I blurted out as she pulled away and smiled at me.

"Well, Nick, go take Miley's bags up to your room" my mom ordered while she winked at me…is it me or is my mom up to something?…

* * *

I was sitting on my bed, Miley had gone for a shower and Joe walked in.

"Hey bro what's up?"

"Nothin…" my voice trailed off as I sighed.

"Hey Nick, I know I annoy you sometimes, but I know you better than that, what's wrong?" he asked, he was right, he did annoy me, a LOT, but he was always there to talk to if I needed him.

"Miley" I answered

He looked at me "Here we go again" he said laughing

"Well Joe I'm so glad you think the fact that I'm still so in love with my ex, that I want to break up with my girlfriend, that every time she smiles at me, I look at her lips and want to kiss her, I want to hug her, hold her in my arms, I want her so bad…I'm glad you find that so funny" I snapped back, saying that sentence without taking a breath, or even thinking about what I was saying.

"What?" and all too familiar voice said, me and Joe both shot our heads towards the bathroom door, there she was, standing, with only a towel wrapped around her slender body, he hair soaking wet, cascading over her shoulders.

"Miles…" I said quietly.

She turned around, walked back into the bathroom and closed the door, I heard the door lock. Great, well done Nick, you ruined that chance anyway…

"Nick?" I heard Joe calling me.

"GET. OUT." I screamed at him, his face froze, I don't think I've ever shouted at him so much before, with so much anger in my voice.

"Nick I'm sorry" I heard him say once again. I turned my head sharply at him, I could feel my face burning up with anger, my body was shaking. "Joe…get out of my room" I answered trying to control my anger.

He stood up from my bed, and walked out without saying a single word.

I stood up and ran out the door, down the stairs and out the front door, I could hear my mother's voice calling after me but I ignored her. I hoped into my car and drove off…to where…well I had no idea where I was going…

**I'm sorry it's so crappy and short, I was in a rush writing this, I was going somewhere and I wanted to finish this first…so please review, love to know what you think! Thanks! ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

"**So you're breaking up with me?" Selena asked, standing at her front door, I was standing outside the door. **

"**Yes, Sel I'm so sorry, I just think we'd be better off as friends" I answered apologetically.**

"**It's Miley, isn't it?" she asked **

**My eyes widened, and I looked down at the ground.**

"**Nick it's ok…you guys used to date didn't you?" she asked curiously, she was taking this way too easy…**

"**We dated for 5 years Selena, I'm so sorry I never told you" I answered honestly **

"**It's ok Nick, 5 years is a long time, of course those feelings won't just go away, I understand, I knew you weren't looking for a serious relationship when we started dating, I wasn't either, but Nick I think you're an amazing person inside and out….Friends?" she asked a small smile on her face**

"**Friends" I agreed "Thank you for understanding Selena, you're the best" I said before kissing her on the cheek "Talk to you soon, bye" and with that I turned around and walked back to my car, I got in and just before I drove off I smiled and waved at Selena, she waved back from the doorway. **

* * *

**I walked up the stairs slowly, I reached the top and knocked on my bedroom door "Come in" I heard a sweet voice call, I stepped in slowly. She looked up confused**

"**Did you just knock to get into your own bedroom?" I smiled, and held up Half baked Ben and Jerry's in my right hand and two spoons in the other, I raised my eyebrows and smiled at her.**

**She shook her head while laughing "You know me way too well" I smiled as I walked over to my window seat where she was sitting with her legs crossed, I handed her the tub of ice cream and a spoon before sitting across from her on the window seat.**

"**You always did know how to cheer me up Jonas" she said with ice cream in her mouth.**

"**And you always did know how to look cute even when you're talking with your mouth full" I joked back**

"**Shut up!" she said pretending to be angry**

"**I missed this Miles" I said out of the blue while looking at her.**

**She looked up at me and smiled, her eyes twinkling as she did so, man…she was so gorgeous, no one could deny that, she was the most beautiful girl on this planet and she was sitting right in front of me, in my bedroom.**

"**Me too" she replied after a second, I smiled at her, I imagine that I look like a complete idiot right now, because I sure am smiling like one, that's all this girl ever made me do, smile so much that my cheeks hurt.**

"**Snickers!" I heard her calling me and was snapped out of my thoughts, I laughed, that nickname has stuck after all these years, me and Miley rarely called each other by our actual names.**

"**Yes Smiles?" I answered smiling like a fool.**

"**Nothing, you were just staring at me" she giggled as she said it.**

**I looked down, my face I could guess was bright red at this moment.**

"**Who can blame me?" I finally said winking at her, she blushed**

"**Nicholas are you flirting with me?" she asked smiling with her eye brows raised.**

"**Maybe, maybe not" I answered smiling as I winked at her again.**

"**So you're not even going to deny it?" she asked this time with one eye brow raise, she looked so cute.**

"**Why would I deny it Mi?" **

"**Deny, Mi, that rhymed" I laughed at her **

"**You have the attention span of a rodent Miles"**

"**You already knew that, but it's one of the many things that you love about me?" she said half a statement and half like a question.**

**I just shrugged **

"**NICHOLAS!" she screamed while hitting my chest.**

**I rubbed my chest "Jesus Miles! I was joking, of course that's one of the things I love about you, something I'm not loving too much about you right now is that you hit like a man"**

"**I'm sorry" she leaned up and kissed me on the cheek "Sorry Nicky's chest" she said rubbing my chest lightly "You're forgiven" I smiled at her.**

**She scooted closed to me, and leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. I leaned one hand on the window seat, and the other one reached up to her cheek. Her lips moved against mine, and her tongue ran against my lip. I parted my lips, and her tongue slid inside my mouth. Our tongues tangled together gently and slowly. It lasted a few minutes, and as we pulled away, we looked into each other's eyes.**

**"I missed that." She whispered.**

**I smiled at her before pressing my lips to hers again. After another similar kiss, I pulled away, and looked into her eyes. "NILEY'S BACK!" screamed someone from my bedroom door, Miley and I both turned our heads to see Joe standing in the doorway smirking at us. **

"**Joe get out" I shouted as I threw a pillow at him**

"**Whatever bro, I came to tell you dinner's ready, maybe you shouldn't leave your door open next time you want to kiss your girlfriend**

**Me and Miley both replied to that one at the same time "She's not my girlfriend" "He's not my boyfriend"**

"**Looks like somebody's in denial" he said in a sing song voice.**

"**Joe get out, tell Mom we'll be down in a minute" **

"**Suuuurrreee" he said before winking and leaving**

**I rolled my eyes and turned back to Miley "He's a retard"**

**She laughed "True" I just smiled**

"**Come on, we better go to dinner before he comes back" I pecked her on the lips once more before standing up and holding out my hand, I smiled at her. **

"**Why thank you kind sir" she said faking an English accent and grabbing onto my hand, I helped her up. **

"**Nice accent" I joked **

"**I'm working on it" she replied straight away, I just smiled.**


End file.
